


КВГС

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: КВГС<br/>Автор: Тень РА<br/>Пейринг: Гарри Поттер (и некоторым образом Снейп)<br/>Рейтинг: PG<br/>Размер: 739 слов<br/>Жанр: флафф<br/>Артер:  lilac f<br/>Коллаж: Тень РА<br/>Идейный вдохновитель всех:  barb2210</p>
    </blockquote>





	КВГС

**Author's Note:**

> Название: КВГС  
> Автор: Тень РА  
> Пейринг: Гарри Поттер (и некоторым образом Снейп)  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Размер: 739 слов  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Артер: lilac f  
> Коллаж: Тень РА  
> Идейный вдохновитель всех: barb2210

Гарри пять раз снимал и надевал на нос очки, отказываясь верить собственным глазам. Он скорее готов был уверовать, что его подводит зрение – ступефай во вторник, конфундус в пятницу не могли пройти совсем бесследно – чем в то, что транслируют зрительные нервы в его вскипающий мозг.

Нет. Ха. Ха. Нет!

Захлопнув Ведьмополитен, Гарри снова снял очки и с силой растер веки.

Это все последствия стажировки в аврорате.

В Мунго предупреждали, что бы он не перенапрягался.

Его наверняка кто-то проклял каким-то страшным проклятием, из-за которого ему мерещится всякое… всякое не-ве-ро-ят-ное.

Он всё еще не верил увиденному. Но цепкая память и в этот раз не подвела. Изображение с разворота словно отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век, но как бы часто он не моргал, не исчезало.

Гарри сглотнул, с опаской посмотрев на свежий номер Ведьмополитена, будто он мог превратиться в квинтолапа и сожрать его заживо.

Когда две недели назад ему предложили поучаствовать в фотосессии для известного женского журнала с целью собрать средства на восстановление Хогвардса, Гарри с радостью согласился.

Когда во время съемки стало известно, что снимать будут в стиле ню, Гарри едва не сбежал из фотостудии. Точнее, он почти сделал это. Его успели перехватить у самых ворот в метре от антиаппарационной зоны, и убедить, что все будет пристойно, не пошло и вообще, если он хочет, то ему на выбор предоставят любой аксессуар, которым он сможет прикрыть свой срам.

Так и сказали: срам. Гарри запомнил, потому что мысленно возмутился. И никакой у него не срам, вполне приличный размер.

В конце концов, он выбрал метлу, использовал ее на манер маггловской гитары, и фотоссесия-таки состоялась.

О том, что руководство популярного издания привлекло всех мало-мальски примелькавшихся участников защиты Хогвардса, Гарри знал.

Знал ведь! И всё равно оказался не подготовлен к увиденному.

Потому что разве вообще можно быть к такому готовым?

К такому… такому безобразию! К такому… такому возмутительному не-ве-ро-ят-но-му зрелищу. К такому…

Гарри поёрзал на стуле, мысленно вознеся хвалу портным за свободный покрой мантии. Если бы не мантия, посетители Трёх метел изрядно бы удивились.

Член стоял так, словно Гарри попал под действие Приаписа. Слава Мерлину, к Гарри его ни разу не применяли, но о последствиях этого проклятия среди стажёров ходило много слухов.

Гарри вздохнул, вытер вспотевшие ладони о подол мантии и покосился на злополучный журнал. С титульной страницы Ведьмополитена смущенно улыбаясь, и медленно покрываясь румянцем от щек практически до пояса, смотрел он сам. Гарри знал, как выглядит – зеркало каждое утро без прикрас отображало невысокого, но плотно сбитого парня. С предплечьями тронутыми легким загаром, с почти безволосой грудью, приятным рельефом пресса. В общем, он был обычным среднестатистическим парнем, коих в Магловской Британии, да и по всему миру, пруд пруди.

Гарри только теперь понял, почему его поместили на обложку. Свежий номер уподоблялся устрице. Отличный ход редакторов! Гарри готов был аплодировать им стоя.

Значит, устрица. Сверху неказистая, серо-зеленая, неприглядная. Зато внутри… о, внутри таилась настоящая жемчужина.

Быстро облизав пересохшие губы, Гарри схватил журнал и открыл его посередке. Всё как и помнилось.

С ленивой грацией облокотившись на спинку стула, на него смотрел Северус Снейп.

 

Снейп в белье-комбинезоне, застёгнутом на бесчисленное количество мерлиновых мелких пуговок.

Всем своим видом: тяжелым прищуром темных глаз и презрительно изгибающимися губами – недвусмысленно заявляя невидимым зрителям, что он о них думает.

Одинокая прядка, выбившаяся из растрепанного хвоста, и расслабленность позы, словно бы намекали, от какого занятия оторвали позирующего. И… Гарри залип взглядом на хорошо очерченном бугре в паху Снейпа.

Если начать расстегивать пуговицы с самого низу, то можно быстрее добраться до…

Что? Что?!

Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя навязчивую мысль. Проследил линию мускулистых ног. Споткнулся взглядом на тонких щиколотках и снова уперся в… туда, куда ему бы не следовало смотреть ни при каких обстоятельствах!

Нет, с этим нужно что-то делать! Нужно как-то запретить продажу выпуска. Редакция же обещала, что всё будет в рамках приличий! А это фото… это фото нужно изъять, спрятать и никому не показывать! Это что же получается? Каждый житель Магического Мира будет пялиться и грязно фантазировать, смотря на голого Снейпа?

Безобразие. Не-ве-ро-ят-ное безобразие.

А что думает по этому поводу сам Снейп? Неужели ему всё равно?

Гарри, например, лично одобрял выбранное фото. Неужели же редакция не прислушалась к мнению Снейпа?

Гарри взъерошил волосы. Нужно пойти к нему и… предложить помощь. Вдруг Снейп хочет изъять журнал из продажи? Пусть после Победы они и мало общались, но его долг, как будущего аврора, помогать нуждающимся. Правда, он не знал, как правильно это сделать, но…

Решительно тряхнув головой, Гарри бросил на столь пару сиклей, сгреб журнал, кивнул Розметте, и вышел из паба.

… но вместе со Снейпом они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.

Конец.


End file.
